The Initiation
by FictionFire
Summary: set at a older Hogwarts were different customs are followed. Neviles I did not wish to use cannon characters because I Belive if you are writing cannon you should not twist the characters around instill they are entirely different characters with different personality. Also the Idea of a ceremony to prove yourself in a series of chambers is somewhat old fashioned-not present H


Two girls clean a class room by hand-that is without magic. They do not look at each other other than quick glances every once in a while. A group of students stop by the door.

"Hey Maggie come join us. We are off to catch a glimpse of the giant squid." One of them called

One of the two girls-Maggie turns to look at the other.

"I'm going with them ok?" she said over her shoulder already walking towards the door, "You are the reason I'm stuck in detention so you wont mind finishing for both of us will you?".

"I bet you even like sweeping filthy squib." a guy called.

"Bye bye Elena" another girl taunted.

Maggie and her friends left leaving the poor girl alone. It wasn't entirely her fault they were stuck in detention

Maggie had taunted her to the point that she had pulled out her wand and attempted to jinx her. The only problem with this reaction is Elena for the most part is abysmal at magic. The spell went sideways hit a teacher earning both of them detention.

"Bitch" Elena whispered to herself.

Crawling out of the classroom an hour later, Elena entered the great hall for dinner. Sitting down at the Hufflepuff table she glowered over at Maggie who winked at her. It wasn't fair!

Looking over at the Ravenclaw table she saw a boy was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Looking down quickly she started to eat. Glancing up she saw he was still staring at her. The boy slowly pointed his wand across the great hall at her and yelled "diffindo" without warning. A huge rip tore down her robes from her shoulder to chest. Feeling nothing she looked over spitefully.

"You missed" she yelled back.

"Oh I think he hit spot on dearie" Maggie smirked at her over the table.

"Though why he would pick her" a girl laughed.

Looking down she saw the rip revealed much more of her breast then she cared to exibit and her hands came up to cover it. "Maybe he picked an easy target that can't fight back" laughed the girl as he pointed his want sharply at her again.

"immobulus... Mobilicorpus he said, and she felt herself stiffen and float down the ailse. Then standing up he stood underneath her walking the length of the hall and out into the castle.

What is this Elena panicked to herself. What is happening. Why isn't anyone stopping him. Turning into an empty class room the boy turned waving his wand closing the door. Looking at her he smiled.

"Hello Elena my name is Louis-Louis Longbottom, and it looks like I've swept you off your feet."

waving his wand once more Louis lowered her and returned movement to her limbs.

Shaking slightly Elena looked over at him.

"What Is this?" she snapped with more bravado than she felt.

"Why I have started the initiation."

Elena tried to think. The initiation was a courting ceremony. When one Boy or Girl fancied another they could carry them off and bring them through a series of three chambers to prove their affection. A magical contract was made so that after being "carried off" the person cannot resist instill they have gone through all three chambers then they must present there response to the courtier advances. Elena had never paid much attention to it as not very many first years, second years or even third years participated in the Initiation and she didn't think anyone would try it with her.

"You see I noticed how people treat you. I wondered what you had done to deserve their malice and it turns out-nothing. I decided If I did this, no matter what you chose, it will help win you popularity. Or at least get people off your back..."Louis told her sounding for the first time slightly nervous.

"like the fact that someone liked you enough to initiate you should count for something right?" he looked at her waiting for her to reply "you ready?"

"I...ok" Elena looked down at the floor. Louis stepped up close to her, then holding her tight Louis turned towards a plain looking door at the back of the room and entered the first chamber.

Elena felt the air grow cold and dark. "Hey ugly squib" a kid taunted "can you really not do a levitation charm?"

"Elena lacks both talent and initiative." a cool teachers voice told her parents as she listened by the door. "she will never amount to anything and I feel as if her enrollment in Hogwarts was a mistake"

she shivered and looked across at the dementor chained with hundreds of glowing lines of light to a pole in the center of the room. Louis froze then pulled out his wand and pointing it shakily at the dementor said "Expecto confidium mortem" then lowering his wand when nothing happened he whispered frantically "no happy thought happy thought...EXPECTO CONFIDIUM MORTEM" he yelled waving his want from the dementor to the pole. This time a new line of light wrapped around some floating strips of the dementors cloak and twisted over to join its fellows at the pole. The dementor shuddered slightly but otherwise did not move from its place in the center of the room. Louis looked down at her smiling triumphantly then shifting her in his arms as he put back his wand, started across the room.

As they passed the dementor Elena felt her heart stop for a moment

Louis stopped at the door to the next room. It was filled with silks a woman-a veela lay lounging on a pile of pillows. Smirking she stood up revealing her diaphanous gown. "I have a visitor" she said in a husky voice

"Come now, drop that plain little thing and come play with me instead" he continued looking across at him then down at Elena in his arms "I promise...it will be worth your while" the veela smirked pulling her gown down one shoulder slowly.

"I...I" Louis stammered taking a step towards the veela making her smirk all the wider.

"I'm sorry but this room was oddly placed. I still feel sick from the dementor and don't find you as alluring after that" he rushed out pushing past her and through the door.

The last room held a cup on a pedestal. Louis strode towards the cup and placed Elena beside it. Taking a deep breath he reached out and drowned the contents of the cup. He slowly turned towards her.

"That was veritaserum...you can now ask me anything you like...the first room was bravery, the second loyalty and this one represents honesty."

Elena stared at him for a couple seconds

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I don't know"

"do you really want to become my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I-I do"

"Do you...have some sort of horrible disfigurement?"

She really didn't know what to say. Elena felt pressured. This was really awkward. Why did she feel like she was the one under veriteserum. His answers were too short-they left her with no time to think of anything else to say.

"I don't think so?" Louis replied after a couple seconds.

This felt too quick. Elena didn't really know Louis. He swept her off her feet and had 'proved his loyalty' but she didn't know him. She knew this was probably the time to know him better but she couldn't think of anything.

"Louis?" Elena said after an even longer pause.

"Ok lets be a couple" she finished "now what?"

"we find our way out I guess" Louis said looking around at the empty room.

The door had vanished when they weren't looking.

"I think the room needs more than that from us." Louis said looking around.

"I ain't proposing" Elena started to say but was cut off by Louis reaching out and kissing her.

The room seemed to spin tossing them out into the halls of Hogwarts once more.

The two slowly broke apart

"Want to go back to the feast?" Elena asked.

"sure together" Louis replied.


End file.
